Lester Krinklesac
Lester Krinklesac is a major character and recurring anti-villain from the FOX animated TV series, The Cleveland Show. He is a redneck hillbilly, who lives across the street from The Brown-Tubbs family and a member of The Guys. Lester is characterized as being blatantly and openly racist, bigoted, homophobic, etc. and is even guilty of animal abuse, child mistreatment, and rape. Lester is part of racist organizations, such as the Ku Klux Klan, and a firm believer/enforcer of the confederacy. His primary idealism is to rid his country of cultural minorities. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also voiced the Joker in The Batman. Biography Lester Krinklesac made his first appearance in the "Pilot" episode of The Cleveland Show, where he fired a warning shot at Cleveland and Junior, after seeing them go into Donna's house. In shock, Cleveland and Junior turned to see Lester standing there, in his redneck front yard, holding a rifle in his hands, warning Donna that a couple of "blackfellas" were following her home, before remembering the fact that she too was also black. This rather unorthodox encounter turned into Lester's greeting with Cleveland. Lester introduced himself to Cleveland as the neighbor who lives across the street from Donna and Cleveland took the exhibition of his blatant racism as a sign that he's back in the south again. Lester later showed up at The Broken Stool with Cleveland, Tim, and Holt, when Cleveland cried over the fact that Donna was getting back together with Robert again. Lester figured out that Cleveland was still hot on Donna, despite Cleveland's constant denial of this. After Cleveland left, Lester expressed surprise in the fact that a black man would ever be brought to tears, as he previously thought they just got more pissed off. This was a callback to something that Peter Griffin said, earlier in the episode. Finally, Lester, along with the other guys showed up at the wedding of Cleveland and Donna, applauding their beautiful marriage. Lester was surprisingly accepting of a black person becoming their new best friend. Appearance Lester is a repulsive, poorly groomed, redneck hillbilly. He has long, dark blond shoulder-length hair, and a big mustache. He has missing teeth and a large, protruding beer belly. He wears a dirty white wifebeater as an undershirt, under a torn up cowboy jean jacket. Just above his wifebeater collar are a trio of unkempt and unshaven chest hairs. He wears ragged blue jeans, held up with a brown belt, and also has black shoes with gray outsoles. Personality Lester is basically the embodiment of the epitome of racism. Despite one of his friends being, Cleveland Brown, Lester still makes openly offensive and vituperative remarks about him on occasion. He has also been known to mistreat and victimize other black people and is even hinted to be a member of the Ku Klux Klan. Outside of villainy, Lester is a stupid, brainless unemployed, and an illiterate person without a job or scholarly education. He is unqualified for getting a real job, so he lives in a crappy, run-down house, with no electricity or running water. He hunts animals for food and lives among a bunch of rats and filthy rodents, with his fat wife and inbred son. Villainous Acts *In "The One About Friends", Lester proved to be an extremely neglectful parent, making his son, Ernie, live in the horrible, crappy, living environment of his rat-infested house. He effortlessly told Ernie he could live with another family if he didn't like it there. Cleveland called child services on Ernie, claiming that he'd been "taken from home", in an attempt to get him out of his house. Child Services Came, but instantly upon seeing the quality of The Krinklesac House, they took the kid away, and put him with a foster family. Lester got angry at Cleveland and made him team up with him to get Ernie back. Lester also took along a gang oh his hillbilly friends, to break into the new home of Ernie, where they'd proceed to shoot up his new parents and leave the home, without undergoing any punishment for the dozens of laws he's broken in that process. *In "Once Upon A Tyne In New York", Lester calls the New York locals who were mostly black the N-Word antagonizing them for a racially derogatory word. Even though it doesn't justify him being threatened and merely close to being killed. What came out of his mouth at the time of the Episode still sparked up an upset outcome that backfired Lester hate speech. Although when he did say the N-Word it got censored with the Family Guy Trailer Thumbnail right when he was going to say it. *In "Brown History Month", Lester shamelessly displayed a confederate flag on the face of his house, during Black History Month. He and Cleveland had a falling out of epic proportions, which got physical and led to them going to court, where they were ordered by law to work together. Lester was never forced to take down the flag and even played the victim card, filing hate crime accusations against Cleveland. *In "How Cleveland Got His Groove Back", the guys constructed a racecar and Lester told Cleveland fought over who got to drive it. Lester that he couldn't drive it because he was black. Cleveland assured Lester that white people are inferior at sports and Lester took him up on that as a challenge. They played a game of baseball, which Lester won. After shaming Cleveland for his loss, he took over as the leader of the guys and continued to blatantly ignore him, shunning him out of the main group. *In "Little Man on Campus", Lester claimed to be part of a pro-AIDS charity organization. He wanted to give the rest of the world AIDS, believing he had it, on account of him watching a Madonna episode of Glee. *In "The Blue, The Gray, and The Brown", Lester took on the role of the villain, when the guys did a civil war reenactment, due to his bigoted political beliefs. In the end, Lester would change his ways and take a fake bullet for Cleveland. He only redeemed himself in character as a civil war soldier, however. *In "BFFs", he implied he was a rapist or former rapist when he predicted what would happen to himself and the other guys, when they were kidnapped by a gang of other hillbilly rapists. *In "Yemen Party", his wife, Kendra said he affair with LeAnn Rimes. *In "Y Tu Junior Tambien", Lester called to get Choni Moreno and her family deported. Technically, this was rightful, since they were illegal immigrants, but Lester's only motive for this was born out of his Mexican racism. This would be further established in "There Goes El Neighborhood", when he was protesting against racial coexistence, with fear that the Mexicans would become the majority. *In "Escape from Goochland", he participated in the theft of The Statue of Eunice, the war on Goochland, and the murder of Chet Butler. *In "Turkey Pot Pie", Lester held a shooting galleria for turkeys. Cleveland and Junior saw this as unethical and worked together to free the turkeys from further getting killed and eaten. During their charade, Lester served as the antagonist and tried to stop them. He was defeated. *In "Of Lice and Men", Lester drank LeVar Brown's RC Cola, when he knew he wasn't supposed to. Trivia *Lester doesn't have an actual job, yet he manages to pay the mortgage for his house by running a series of self-owned businesses. In "Once Upon a Thyne in New York", Lester owned both a limousine rental business and an animal carcass removal business, in "A Cleveland Brown Christmas", he and his family owned a Christmas tree lot, in "A Short Story and a Tall Tale", he worked as a bus driver, and in "Turkey Pot Die", he owned a turkey hunting arena and a pumpkin patch. *Lester has founded a Pro-AIDS charity, as revealed in "Little Man on Campus". Apparently, he believes to have contracted AIDS from watching an episode of Glee, featuring Madonna. *Lester identifies as a Republican, according to "Jesus Walks". *The Krinklesac Family, like most stereotypical hillbilly families, is very incestuous. In "Mama Drama", he admitted that Kendra was his first cousin, making Ernie an inbred. In "Of Lice and Men", he addressed his father as "Brother Cousin", a confusing family role which was never explained. Gallery Lester Debut.png|Lester's debut. Lester Targets The Browns.png|Lester greeting Cleveland and Junior. Lester and The Guys.png|Lester with The Guys. Lester Applauding Cleveland.png|Lester at Cleveland and Donna's wedding. Lester's Wonderful Parenting.png|Lester allowing Cleveland to get full custody of Ernie, without batting an eyelash. Lester Drives a Car.png|Lester driving around his crew of Hillbilly Rapists. Lester Gits His Gun.png|Lester and his army breaking into a family's home. Lester Attacks Foster Family.png|Lester and his army killing Ernie's foster parents and a child services agent in an open gunfire. Lester Goes to His Whorehouse.png|Lester going to his regular whorehouse, where he constantly cheats on his wife. Rich Culture of Dumbassedness.png|Lester showing off his confederate flag during Black History Month. Lester Being Racist to Cleveland.png|Lester making blatantly racist statements about Cleveland Brown. Lester vs. Cleveland.png|Lester and Cleveland hating each other. Lester Gives Cleveland Purple Nurples.png|Lester gives Cleveland a pair of purple nurples. Lester Punching Cleveland.png|Lester punches Cleveland in the face. Cleveland and Lester Being Forced to Get Along.png|Lester and Cleveland being forced to get along as a court-ordered act of black and white racial harmony. See Also * * Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Misogynists Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Criminals Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Adulterers Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Perverts Category:Crossover Villains Category:Poachers